When You Wish Upon a Star
by JenLea
Summary: All Maureen wants is love and she'll go to any length to get...even following a stupid child's game. MOJO


When You Wish Upon a Star

The Star

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maureen Johnson closed her eyes, moving onto the balcony. Another Saturday night and she was alone. Why did the world have to be this cruel? Why had she cheated on Joanne…the only person who had truly loved her? Yes they were friends…best friends…but that didn't matter.

Glancing over to her neighbor's adjacent balcony, she bit her lip, hoping to stop a wave of tears. The woman was six years younger than Maureen and she already had two beautiful children with a third baby on the way.

_That should be me,_she thought, tightening the belt of her blue silk robe. _I want someone to love…I want…no…we can never have that again._

Glancing to the sky, she realized it was virtually starless. Shaking her head, she sighed. When you lived in New York City, you were used to the stars being lost in the hustle and bustle of city lights.

_Star wonder, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight, _she thought. _I wish for Joanne back. Not as my friend, we already are but as my lover._

"Mo, mind letting me in?" a female voice called. Maureen glanced down, seeing Joanne Jefferson, standing beneath the balcony with a brown paper bag.

"I'll throw down the key," she murmured, entering the bedroom. Finding the key ring, she moved back outside, dropping her key ring over the ledge.

What was she doing there? She wasn't supposed to be there tonight! She had a very big trial to prepare for. The case was all over the news, and she had to spend every spare second preparing. How had she made time to visit? Maureen was baffled. However, she wasn't one to complain.

"What was the point in throwing down the key if you were coming down to meet me?" Joanne asked, placing the key in a ceramic dish. Maureen shrugged, greeting Joanne with a hug, and not failing to notice her spicy scent of peaches.

"In case I wanted to get dressed," she murmured, smirking. "Obviously, I didn't," Maureen gestured to the robe. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," she murmured, removing her leather jacket. "Whatever you say," Placing the bag on her coffee table, she plopped onto the couch.

"What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, as she placed hes feet on her coffee table. "Get your feet off!" She groaned, shoving her feet off the coffee table. Joanne smirked and then scowled. "What?"

"I used to yell at you for doing it." She murmured. Maureen laughed.

"I learned from the best." Then, she stuck out her tongue and added. "Ms. Anal Retentive"

"This is how you greet someone when she hasn't been here in a week?" she asked. She nodded. "I need a glass of wine…" Reaching into the bag, Joanne pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Yes, your highness," Maureen muttered, grinning. She never let on how much she enjoyed having Joanne over. She brought new life into her house…life that had never been there when they dated. "If you're going to put your feet on my coffee table, at least take the boots off!" Pouring wine into a glass, she rolled her eyes.

As the night went on, they both got drunk, not an uncommon thing when they were together. The drunker they got, the stranger they got, something that had never happened when they dated.

"Why are we listening to that?" she muttered, listening to Joanne put on a Salsa station on the radio. "Neither of us speaks fluent Spanish!" Joanne giggled.

Extending her hand, she smirked. "Just because we can't understand it doesn't mean we can't dance to it!" Taking Joanne's hand, Maureen bounced to her feet.

Dancing with her had never felt so right. She couldn't quite explain it. This was_Joanne, _her _best friend and ex-lover._ If it hadn't worked out before, what meant it would work out a second time?

She felt like she was losing her mind. Nothing seemed certain anymore. Everything she knew was tested.

"I need to sit down. I think I had a little too much wine," she muttered, attributing the feelings to the wine. She wasn't a heavy drinker, usually only drinking with Joanne. After Collins died, getting drunk hadn't been much fun anymore.

"Okay," Joanne murmured, sitting beside her on the couch. "I'm sure we both drank too much," She squeezed Maureen's hand. "I miss you sometimes."

Maureen shifted uneasily. Was Joanne aware of what she was saying?

Then, Joanne leaned over and kissed her.

As much as Maureen wanted to continue, she knew she had to wait until Joanne was sober.

Their future depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
